1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blending and bubble filtering container structure for food, seasoning or the like, and more particularly to a blending and bubble filtering container structure for food, seasoning or the like, wherein the blending bubbles contained in the spoon-shaped blending and bubble filtering container may be drained outward through the air vent of the filtering film layer easily and conveniently, thereby enhancing the blending and filtering effect of the disposable blending and bubble filtering container structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable and disposable food/seasoning bag or disposable infuser contains soluble food/seasoning including coffee powder, tea leaves, soy or other sauce. However, when such a flat shaped soft portable bag is torn out, the food/seasoning is not easily poured outward from the torn opening of the portable bag, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user when in use. In addition, the flat shaped soft portable bag is easily squeezed, thereby affecting its quality.
The closest prior art references of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,418; U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,460; U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,806; U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,845; U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,121; and U.K. Patent No. 1601335.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional portable and disposable food/seasoning bag or disposable infuser.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a blending and bubble filtering container structure for food, seasoning or the like, wherein by provision of the air vent of the filtering film layer and the air guide channel of the spoon-shaped blending and bubble filtering container, the blending bubbles contained in the spoon-shaped blending and bubble filtering container may be carried through the air guide channel of the spoon-shaped blending and bubble filtering container and the air vent of the filtering film layer, and may be drained outward through the air vent of the filtering film layer easily and conveniently, thereby enhancing the blending and filtering effect of the disposable blending and bubble filtering container structure.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a blending and bubble filtering container structure, comprising a spoon-shaped blending and bubble filtering container, and a filtering film layer, wherein:
the spoon-shaped blending and bubble filtering container has a side provided with a handle extending outward, the spoon-shaped blending and bubble filtering container has an open top wall provided with a top annular flange, the spoon-shaped blending and bubble filtering container is formed with a receiving space, the spoon-shaped blending and bubble filtering container is formed with an air guide channel located adjacent to the handle and communicated with the receiving space; and
the filtering film layer is bonded on the top annular flange of the spoon-shaped blending and bubble filtering container in a sealing manner, the filtering film layer has one side formed with an air vent aligning and communicating with the air guide channel of the spoon-shaped blending and bubble filtering container, so that blending bubbles contained in the spoon-shaped blending and bubble filtering container may be carried through the air guide channel of the spoon-shaped blending and bubble filtering container and the air vent of the filtering film layer, and may be drained outward through the air vent of the filtering film layer.